narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Takashi Kazami 2
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : My character is a Kazami from Ryūgakure he and his family went to live in the leaf village when Takashi was three years old.He grew very attached to the leaf village but for some reason his father prevented him from saying that he is from the Kazami clan but Takashi didn't know why did he do that.Takashi loved the leaf village and all it's people.He stayed in the leaf village for a very long time the people in the village trusted him and his father as they thought that they were from the leaf village.Takashi loved his father so much as he saw him as an idol.Takashi made a lot of friends in the leaf village as it was the most important thing in his life. '''By the age of seventeen Takashi discovered his father's true reason for coming to the leaf village.He was there on a spying mission in attempt to destroy the leaf village by having all the information on the village as he stayed there for about fourteen years gaining the village's trust.His father said that Takashi will secretly return to Ryūgakure with the information but his father would stay at the leaf village to commit a suicidal mission in attempt to kill the hokage.Takashi refused going back to Ryūgakure and he wanted to stop his father from killing the hokage as Takashi loved the hidden leaf so much.His father refused to stop after all this time planing and gaining trust of the village.They both were stubborn and they ended up fighting each other to the death.Takashi ended up winning and killing his father.This was the moment he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. After killing his father Takashi changed as a person as he became cold and ruthless he was greatly affected by his father death as he loved his father so much and because he was the one who killed him.His personality changed greatly also and he decided he would abandon the leaf village and live the life of a traveller collecting jutsu and trying to find purpose for life. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : As Takashi killed his most loved one in life,his father he was greatly affected and I think that he would live as a traveller traveling developing jutsu and trying to find himself as he travels.Takashi plans to use his visual prowess to copy lots of jutsu all over the ninja world and he now has a grudge against Ryugakure because they made his father do such a mission which lead to his death and even if Takashi didn't kill him he would have died fighting the Hokage.After travelling for a while Takashi would decide he wants a student I don't want to reveal much as I am still working on it but if any information was needed please contact me. World Devastator (talk) 12:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision *While it's approved...do be careful about the collecting jutsu part. Remember...they should fit in with his goals. Category:Dōjutsu Applications